regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenneth Tennyson
Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson is the older cousin of Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson's older brother and son of Frank and Natalie Tennyson that they both looked up to. Ken Tennyson was never mentioned or even alluded to during the run of the original series. In his first, (and so-far only,) appearance, Ken Tennyson, the oldest grandchild of Max Tennyson, was abducted by DNAliens after they sabotaged his ride, the "Awesomobile," in order to flush Max Tennyson out of hiding as he was slowing down their operations on Earth. Appearance Ken is a tall young adult male with green eyes and red hair, resembling his sister, Gwen. He wears a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also has brown pants and white shoes with black accents. History He was abducted by DNAliens after they sabotaged his ride, the "Awesomobile" in order to flush Max Tennyson out of hiding, as he was slowing down their operations on Earth. Ken's failure to regularly contact his parents led to his disappearance coming to the attention of his younger sister, Gwen, and cousin, Ben Tennyson. After being traced to his last known location, Ken's trail was first followed by his Grandpa Max, who tracked him down to an DNAlien Hatchery. Ken, having previously known nothing about his grandfather's former life as a Plumber, was questioned by a DNAlien for any information, but Ken knowing nothing, the DNAlien, having already known that Ken knew nothing, placed a Xenocyte on Ken's face, which began to convert him into a DNAlien. When Max infiltrated the Hatchery to free Ken, Ken was already partially converted into a DNAlien and attacked his own grandfather for the Highbreed. When Ben, Gwen, and Kevin infiltrated the Hatchery having followed Max's trail, they were ambushed by a swarm of DNAliens, Ken among them. When Gwen saw her brother almost completely changed into a DNAlien, she restrained him and prevented him from being attacked by Ben and Kevin—they having not recognized him yet. At Ben's confirmation, Ben and the Omnitrix together restored Ken to his human form. Alongside the others, Ken aided them in rescuing Max, who revealed that he'd been keeping up-to-date with all of their experiences since his disappearance. While Max went to shut down the Hatchery, Ken helped the others destroy the DNAliens shipment of Xenocyte eggs. When Max Tennyson seemingly sacrificed himself to bring down the Highbreed in charge of the operation with a makeshift Null Void grenade, Ken Tennyson was present at his grandfather's apparent death. Powers and Abilities Special Moveset *'Dragon Fang Shot': Kenneth charges a projectile attack from their transformed hand, but cannot be stockpiled. Enemies hit by this projectile are temporarily paralyzed. Kenneth's hand also transforms during this move, biting any enemies within 1 character length of Kenneth after launching this move. The projectile is larger and travels farther and the bite is also stronger and has higher knockback the longer this move is charged. *'Dragon Lunge': Kenneth performs a short hop if used on the ground. If Kenneth uses Dragon Lunge during this move or while in the air, they will transform their arm into a lance and stab in a downward diagonal angle away from Kenneth. If the stab connects with terrain including the floor, walls, or even crates and barrels, Kenneth will temporarily suspend themselves in the air. If an enemy is hit during the terrain stab, they will be temporarily pinned. From their suspended position, Kenneth can either perform a forward or reverse kick if the player pushes their control stick forward or backwards respectively, jump by pressing up, or cancel by pressing nothing. Like all of Kenneth's lance moves, Kenneth will deal more damage if the enemy is struck by the tip of their lance. *'Dragon Ascent': Kenneth sprouts their wings and launches themselves vertically. The move has a wide attack range and will carry any enemies that makes contact with the move upward with them. Kenneth's flightpath using this move can be alterned before the move is executed. With no input, the upward momentum is slightly higher than their standard jump. Pressing towards the direction they are facing will give the move more speed and horizontal movement at a slight cost of some vertical height. Pressing the opposite direction they are facing doubles the vertical height with no horizontal movement. *'Counter Surge': Kenneth transforms into their dragon form and counters an incoming attack by stomping on the ground, causing a small surge of water to erupt underneath them, dealing a minimum of 10% damage with a multiplier of x1.2 (originally x1.3 from patch 1.1.4). However, the knockback of this move launches the enemy vertically, rather than horizontally. It also hits on both sides, making it capable of hitting multiple opponents at once. Another unique property is that the counter is that Corrin evades the attack when performing it, meaning that attacks can go through the counter, hitting other opponents behind them before receiving the counter damage. *'Torrential Roar': Kenneth stabs the ground, causing a current a third the distance of Final Destination around them to erupt with a burst of water, dealing 5% damage to all those who are hit by the move. Kenneth then transforms into their dragon form and unleashes a huge torrent of water from their mouth, dealing 35% damage. Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Human Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Code Blue (team) Category:Avengers Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Legends members